


In Which Taylor and Shannon Go Fishing, and Taylor Catches More Than a Sailfin

by Sestra_Prior



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sestra_Prior/pseuds/Sestra_Prior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Taylor and Shannon Go Fishing, and Taylor Catches More Than a Sailfin

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to all American readers for my mangling of your language :-(

 

 

“And he was pullin' me one way, and I was haulin’ him the other...” 

Taylor swerved around a stand of palm trees, rocking the rhino from side to side. Jim clung on, unfazed by Taylor’s style of driving; he was used to it. 

“Thing was, he could see only one meal in me, but I could see a week of sailfin steaks in him, so I guess I was the more motivated.” Taylor grinned.

Seconds later he stopped grinning as the rhino inexplicably slowed to a halt.

“What the...?” he began.

Jim interrupted with a laugh. “Don’t tell me, we’ve _run out of gas_.”

Taylor rolled his eyes at him, and got out of the rhino to investigate.

There was nothing obviously wrong with the vehicle. Nothing looked damaged; there were no loose connections and the read-outs for the power cells read three-quarters fully charged. 

Taylor rubbed a hand over his beard. “Gets me,” he said finally. “Must be the power cells and a glitch in the read-out. I’ll call in and get Wash to come rescue us.”

He clambered back into the rhino, and unhooked the radio from the dash. “Terra Nova, this is...” he stopped, toggled the switch a couple of times, then swore.

“What?”

“Dead,” Taylor said succinctly.

“How can you tell?”

Taylor held the handset out towards Jim and flicked the switch. Instead of the hiss of static, there was nothing but dead silence. He tossed it back onto the dash.

“How can it be dead?” Jim asked, puzzled.

Taylor furrowed his brow. “I’m not sure, but I’m guessing the dead batteries and the dead radio are linked. I have heard that there are spots where batteries will drain. I just never found one...until now.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I guess we’d better make ourselves comfortable and wait for the cavalry to arrive in the morning,” Taylor answered, turning to squeeze himself between the seats and into the back of the rhino.

“Morning?” Jim repeated, his voice rising. “Why the morning?”

Taylor’s reply was muffled. “Cause by the time they realise we’re overdue, there’ll not be enough time before dark to mount a search and rescue, and Wash knows better than to try. Besides, she knows I can look after myself...and you.”

“Surely we can’t be that far from the compound?” Jim groused.

Taylor’s head appeared out of the rhino. “What’s up, Shannon? Afraid of the dark?” He grinned.

“No, of course not,” Jim protested. “It’s just that...” But Taylor had already disappeared back into the vehicle.

Jim sighed and stood for a moment, hands on hips, before joining Taylor in the back of the rhino, where he found the commander searching through the lockers. He began to search those on his side of vehicle, and several minutes later they surveyed their findings: there were rations for two; the means to light a fire; torches; a lantern; a large sleeping mat...and one blanket.

“Hope it’s not a cold night,” Taylor remarked, his eyes on the blanket.

Jim followed his commander’s eyes. “Ah, you’re tough, you’ll be okay,” he said with a straight face.

“Me? Hell, I outrank you, Shannon, the blanket’s mine. But I guess I could share...if you don’t mind being a little _cosy_?”

It was Jim’s turn to roll his eyes.

They gathered firewood and lit a fire, then ate their rations and talked until dusk. Although he felt some concern that Elizabeth and the kids might be worried, Jim consoled himself with the thought that they would not worry too much, knowing he was with Taylor.

The roar of a slasher sounded from afar, and Taylor stretched and got to his feet. “Time to retire to more secure surroundings, I think,” he suggested.

Jim nodded and got up.

Taylor kicked dirt over the fire to put it out, and now only the faint light from the setting sun lit the night. Jim hurried towards the dark bulk of the rhino, suddenly remembering the single blanket. The night was still relatively warm, but he knew that before morning it would turn chilly and he was determined not to be left out in the cold, so to speak. Taylor, having taken the time to kill the fire, was behind him when they reached the vehicle, but a hard grip on Jim’s shoulder, and a short tussle later, and Jim was following his commander into the back of the rhino in time to see Taylor picking up the blanket.

“Light the lantern would you, Shannon?” Taylor said casually, “while I make my bed,” he added maliciously.

Jim huffed. “So much for the commander who would do anything for his people,” he said accusingly, flicking the switch on the small lantern and hanging it from a hook to the side of the vehicle.

Taylor put on a look. “I am doing my very best for my people...the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few,” he added as he shucked off his jacket.

Jim frowned. “What the heck are you blathering about?”

“The people of Terra Nova need me; it wouldn’t do to freeze to death and leave them leaderless, now would it?” Taylor said smugly, unrolling the sleeping mat.

“Whereas I, of course, can be sacrificed?” Jim laughed. “I saved your ass, remember? When I got here.”

“And I saved yours by not sending you straight back to 2149,” Taylor retaliated, settling himself on one half of the mat and pulling the blanket round himself.

Jim looked down at his commander—who had already closed his eyes—sighed, and laid himself down next to Taylor on the mat. 

He had just got comfy when Taylor said, “Kill the light, would you, Shannon? Don’t want to be a beacon in the night.”

Jim ground his teeth together, sat up to switch off the light, and then slumped back down again onto his side, letting out a sigh. He lay in the darkness, listening to the sounds of the night outside the rhino. The vehicle was tough and could withstand an attack from just about anything, but he would much rather have a peaceful night. He pulled his jacket more tightly around him, and sighed again. The mat was not very thick and the bare metal of the rhino’s floor was pressing hard into his hip. Jim wondered if he would be more comfortable on his back, but the mat was narrow and he was damned if Taylor was going to find an excuse to hog all of that as well and make Jim sleep in the front seat. Then again, maybe he would be more comfortable in the front? He wriggled to try and find a softer spot.

“Ah heck, Shannon, quit fidgeting and come here.”

A strong arm reached around Jim’s waist, and then he was pulled back into the warm bow of Taylor’s body, and half of the blanket was draped over him. The sudden feel of Taylor’s body against his back shocked Jim, and he sucked in a breath and went rigid.

“Was’a’ matter, Shannon? Scared I might take advantage of ya?” Taylor whispered hotly, right by Jim’s ear.

“I’m not scared,” Jim heard himself say, and heard how the words sounded. They sounded like a challenge.

Therefore he was not overly surprised when Taylor took them as such, and his warm hand came to rest on Jim’s already half-hard cock.

It felt almost obscenely good, as good as Jim had secretly imagined it might, and he let out the breath he had been holding in a long sigh of pleasure. Taylor needed no more encouragement than that, and the hand moved from the bulge in Jim’s pants and began to work at the zipper. Seconds later Jim’s cock was freed into the cool air, then Taylor’s hand was wrapped around it.

The idea of himself having sex with another man had never entered Jim’s head, until he had got to know Nathaniel Taylor. From the first moment he’d met the commander’s blue eyes, something had stirred in Jim, something that, for a while, he was unable to identify. The realisation that he was attracted to Taylor, both mentally and physically, had come as something of a shock to Jim when it had finally dawned on him what the feelings were.

Now he gave in to those feelings and allowed his head to drop back on Taylor’s shoulder, letting out a groan of desire as the commander’s hand worked his cock, and Taylor’s mouth found the skin of Jim’s neck. Jim’s hand came up to grasp at the arm around his chest, and as the pleasure mounted within him, he began to thrust into Taylor’s grip, loving the feel of the commander’s strong hand around his cock. It was a knowing grip, an experienced grip that knew exactly what to do to bring Jim the most pleasure, knew how to draw the orgasm from Jim’s body.

But before Jim could come, Taylor’s hand stilled on Jim’s cock. “You really okay with this, Shannon?” Taylor asked quietly.

Jim nearly groaned with frustration. “Yes, yes, I’m fine with it...please!” he added desperately.

“Then just how far do you wanna to take it?”

It took a moment for Jim to realise what Taylor meant, but the hard cock that was suddenly pressed into the cleft of his ass gave him the answer. Jim waited for himself to tell Taylor that he wasn’t ready for...for that yet, but his voice refused to do as his brain was telling it; instead it listened to his body, which was hungry for whatever Taylor could give it. “All the way,” he heard his treacherous voice say. “But, well, I’ve never done this before,” his voice allowed his brain to admit.

“Don’t worry,” Taylor said huskily. “I’ll take care of ya.”

It took a while before Taylor seemed to be satisfied that Jim was ready for him. At first Jim was embarrassed by what was being done to him, and he nearly asked Taylor to stop, but then the commander’s fingers found something within him that sent spirals of pleasure throughout Jim’s body, and the thoughts of getting Taylor to stop became verbal demands for more. At some point they both lost their clothes, and Jim had the added pleasure of feeling the warm, firm skin of the commander’s muscled body against his back.

When Taylor’s cock was finally pressed against the entrance to Jim’s body, he sucked in a breath, prepared for the pain he was sure would come. Taylor had been careful with Jim, stretching him slowly, taking his time, but even so it had become uncomfortable, the more fingers Taylor pressed inside him, and Jim was sure that the girth of Taylor’s cock was wider than the three fingers that had finally breached him.

“Breathe, Shannon,” Taylor said. 

Jim could hear the amusement in the commander’s voice, and it somehow calmed him. He let his breath out with a whoosh...at the same time Taylor surged forward, and after a moment’s resistance Jim’s body opened and the commander’s cock sank deep inside him. It didn’t hurt as much as Jim had supposed it would; indeed, the small amount of pain was soon subsumed by the jolts of pleasure that coursed through his body every time Taylor’s cock brushed over that sweet spot inside him.

Jim was on his side, his top knee raised, and now Taylor thrust into him, hard and fast, at the same time the commander’s hand reached over Jim’s raised thigh to grasp his cock and work it in time. It was a double pleasure, and Jim could do no more than gasp and try desperately not to come too soon. He was fighting a losing battle: Taylor wrung the orgasm from Jim’s body with cock and hand, and there was no stopping it. Jim came harder than he had ever come before. His vision darkened and his whole body shuddered, and it was only Taylor’s strong arm clamped around Jim’s chest that stopped him from flying to pieces.

Taylor continued to thrust into Jim’s body no more than six or seven times, before the commander also came, hauling Jim back tight against his chest, his mouth on Jim’s shoulder and his cock deep in Jim’s body.

Jim was dripping with sweat, but he felt no desire to disentangle himself from Taylor’s embrace; it felt good to be held by the commander as their heartbeats slowed, their ragged breathing settled and deepened, and Taylor’s cock slipped from Jim’s body. 

Taylor spoke. “Warm enough now, Shannon?”

Jim grinned into the darkness. “I think so.”

“Good. Now go to sleep, coz I sure ain’t reading you a bedtime story as well!”


End file.
